What Happened in the CPW Chat
4:50 *OderyusGuys *new PM *4:52Superplankofdeathyes *plank reporting for duty *4:52Fatal Diseasehallo *4:52Superplankofdeathhello fatal *4:53OderyusCan I ask you something Fatal? *4:53Fatal Diseasehai *sure *4:53Superplankofdeathi cant believe we are talking like this again *4:53OderyusAre you on my side in this shithole I'm in? *4:53Fatal DiseaseDescribe. *4:53Oderyusblock *4:54Fatal DiseaseThe only block that I have on any wiki, is the Seddie Wiki *I'm still an administrator on Trollpasta *4:54OderyusMY blcok * *block *4:54Fatal DiseaseI'm neutral. *4:54Superplankofdeathdo you think he should be unbanned fatal? *4:54Fatal DiseaseAgain *4:54OderyusWe have discussed about it... *4:54Fatal DiseaseNeutral *4:54OderyusAnd we came to a conclusion *BRB *4:55Fatal DiseaseOkay *4:55Superplankofdeathholy shit *4:55OderyusThis will be a surprise to you... *4:56Superplankofdeathone of the admins on seddie wiki is vstf *4:56OderyusBut, GF1 has made sock accounts... *4:56Fatal DiseaseI already know that. *But I know he doesn't abuse them. *4:56OderyusHe has harrassed people and was blocked on Seddie wiki too. *4:56Fatal Diseasehm. *Link? *4:57Superplankofdeathi think we should just forget about seddie wiki *4:57OderyusHe harrassed a gay guy with Donald Trump... *4:57Fatal DiseasePlank, yes. *We should forget about that. *4:57OderyusNo *It was GF1... *4:57Superplankofdeathjust the seddie wiki *not his socks *4:58Oderyushttp://seddie.wikia.com/wiki/Freddie_Benson?action=history *4:59Fatal DiseaseI recall of that. *4:59OderyusThe truth is... *We all did some shit there... *5:00Superplankofdeathyes we did *5:00Fatal DiseaseYeah *But I didn't post porn, though *5:00Superplankofdeathneither did i *5:00OderyusBut GF1, not only did the most, he abused his socks... *That wasn't porn... *It was a drawing *5:00Superplankofdeathyes but the dick *5:00Fatal Disease^ *5:00Superplankofdeaththat was just sick *5:01OderyusThe dick was the drawing *5:01Superplankofdeaththe spiderman dick? *5:01OderyusWE DID SOME SHIT THERE I KNOW! *5:01Superplankofdeathdid he do that *5:01OderyusI believe so... *He told me to take all the fame for it... *5:02Fatal Diseasehmm *Honestly. *5:02Superplankofdeathif he did the dick *5:02OderyusThe only admins against me are: GF1 only... *Yes Fatal? *5:02Superplankofdeathand we dont know about pancakes *but fatal do you kniw *5:02OderyusPancakes is an admin? *5:03Fatal Diseaseyeah *5:03Superplankofdeathhe is now yes *5:03Fatal Diseasehe is *5:03Oderyuscongratulations... *5:03Fatal DiseaseWell, alright. *Honestly, I can't do nothing about the block. *You only have 15 days left on it, on my end. *just wait it out. *5:03OderyusYou can chose my side. *5:03Superplankofdeathyes but the chat ban *5:03Fatal DiseaseI'm neutral. *5:04OderyusI can't wait it out! *5:04Superplankofdeaththat is infinite *5:04Fatal DiseaseOdy can always appeal the ban. *5:04OderyusPlus he won't unban me unless I have support. *5:04Superplankofdeathyes we need support *5:04Fatal DiseaseWell, LOLSKELETONS isn't an admin anymore *just a bureaucrat *5:04OderyusI have been accused of things I didn't do, or did before I came here. *5:05Fatal DiseaseMe and SOMEGUY applied for Bureaucrat, today. *5:05Superplankofdeathyes *5:05OderyusYou guys deserve it... *5:05Superplankofdeathif you get it *5:05Fatal DiseaseThanks *5:05OderyusWait, ain't a bureaucrat also an admin? *5:05Superplankofdeathwe will have a good amount of support *5:05Fatal DiseaseWell, not necessarily. *A bureaucrat CAN be an admin *but he just gives the rights to other users *5:06OderyusSo, LOLSKELETONS can't be part of a poll... *5:06Fatal Disease *the right, not he *5:06OderyusI'm thinking of some guys making a poll on unbanning me and unblocking me... *Haven't I suffered enough? *5:06Superplankofdeathyes *5:06Fatal DiseaseIf someone makes the poll, it'll probably be taken down. *5:06Superplankofdeathyes *5:06Oderyus15 days without entering your glorious site... *5:07Superplankofdeathwe should wait *5:07Fatal Diseasejust wait *5:07Superplankofdeathget more support *5:07OderyusIf it has all the support of the admins, then it won't be taken down... *5:07Superplankofdeathi just hope we can bring him down *5:07Fatal Diseasewho? *Who do you want to bring down? *5:07Superplankofdeathgf1 *5:08OderyusLet's say you are with us Fatal, SOMEGUY123, Haramonia and Superplankofdeath are with me... *5:08Fatal Diseasehmm *5:08OderyusWho would bring it down? *5:08Fatal DiseaseI'm neutral *5:08OderyusGF1 has abused his rights... *Please Fatal, can you tell me why you're neutral? *5:09Superplankofdeathoh and fatal *sont tell anybody about this *5:10Fatal DiseaseBecause I'm apart of the community on here * *on Trollpasta *5:10OderyusYou are an admin there... *5:10Fatal Diseaseand I'm supposed to get along with my colleges. *5:10OderyusYou are a part of the community... *You are not getting along with GF1, not anyone else... *5:10Superplankofdeathyes but you wont say anything about it too gf1 *5:11Fatal DiseaseI'm actually getting along with GF1 very well *5:11Superplankofdeaththere wont be any trouble with the prick *5:11Fatal Diseasehe's an administrator on Notepasta. *5:11OderyusI'm not saying that you are not getting along with him now.... *I'm saying that you would only not get along with him if you were positive about my unblocking... *5:12Fatal DiseaseI'm neutral *as I say *5:12Superplankofdeathwell that is your choice of course *5:12OderyusPlus, LOLSKELETONS wouldn't give my rights back if I spent my full sentence... *5:12Fatal DiseaseI don't choose any side *5:12Superplankofdeathbut i hope you will change *5:12Fatal DiseaseI just follow what happens. *5:12Superplankofdeathyou descision *5:12OderyusSo, let's count the points. *0.5 positive 0.5 against... *5:13Fatal Diseasemore like 0 *5:13Superplankofdeathif someguy gets bcrat *5:13Oderyus1.5 positive 1.5 against... *5:13Superplankofdeathwe have a lot of support *5:13Oderyus2.5 positive 1.5 against... *3.5 positive 1.5 against... *Givemepancakes will probably chose neutral... *so *4.0 positive 2.0 against... *I think I would win... *But if you choose positive, I will be forever grateful! *5:15Superplankofdeathyibba and filly will probobly opose *5:15OderyusYibba is a mod? *5:16Fatal DiseaseNo *She isn't *5:16OderyusThen she can't oppose... *Filly doesn't know what's happening so I think he'd give a neutral... *5:16Fatal Diseasewe rejected her application, and decided that we have too many people in the chat with kick/ban rights, that we decided that we're not accepting any more chat mod applications. *5:16OderyusThat goes for LOLSKELETONS... *5.0 p 3.0 o *I think I deserve my modship back too... *I broke only 2 rules... *Spam and somrthing else... *And spam isn't even listed... *So, only one rule... *5:18Superplankofdeaththere is no way you should have been permad *5:19OderyusFatal? *5:19Fatal Diseaseyes *5:19OderyusYour thoughts? *5:20Fatal Diseasebrb *5:20Oderyusok *5:21Superplankofdeathi would love nothing more than seeing you swap places with gf1 *5:21OderyusYeah, and get the playboy mansion *5:21Fatal DiseaseAlright *5:21OderyusWith all the playboy girls... *5:21Fatal DiseaseHere is what I'll do *Once you get unblocked from the Trollpasta wiki *5:21OderyusI am not going to wait another 15 days! *5:21Fatal DiseaseI'll ask skelly if I can handle the situation of your banning on the chat *5:22OderyusYes... *5:22Fatal DiseaseIf he says no *then, well.. *5:22OderyusSOMEGUY123 will... *5:22Fatal DiseaseIf he says "yes" *I want you to write a paragraph on my wall, on the wiki, stating why you should be unbanned from the chat *If it pleases me, then you're unbanned *5:23OderyusThen voila *5:23Fatal Diseasemy pleased levels *60-100 *5:23OderyusI'm unbanned and with my modship back! *5:23Fatal DiseaseThen, once you get unblocked *you may feel free to re-apply to the Rollback right *5:23OderyusPlease Fatal... *If there is a poll *Choose positive... *I'm sure that wouldn't destroy any bonds you have with others. *If you give logical arguments *5:24Fatal DiseaseI'll accept the poll *5:24OderyusBUT DON'T MENTION GF1 *BOTH OF YOU! *5:24Fatal Diseaseon these few excemptions * *exceptions *5:24Oderyusyes... *5:24Fatal Diseasewait *just one exception *you will not *and I reply * *repeate * *repeat *WILL NOT *plot against GodzillaFan1 *5:25OderyusIt wasn't a plot, it was a gathering... *and yes... *I'll do it... *5:25Fatal DiseaseAlright *5:26OderyusNow, either you make the poll, or SOMEGUY123 does, or Haramonia... *5:26Fatal DiseaseI do know that I'm not making the poll *5:26OderyusSo either SOMEGUY123 or Haramonia is making it... *(ex-KittenPasta) *We got a deal Fatal? *Plank, warn Haramonia in another wiki... *CatPasta wiki *about the poll *5:28Superplankofdeathhmmm *5:28OderyusI'll ask SOMEGUY123 to do it tomorrow. *5:28Superplankofdeathwhat will i say *5:28OderyusAnd ONLY ADMINS AND MODS will be able to vote! *5:28Fatal DiseaseWhen was this discussion became? *5:28OderyusSome days ago.. *We reflected on some old shit we made *then we remembered James Rolfe... *then that convo started *User:GodzillaFan2 <---- another sock made by GodzillaFan1 *check the I.Ps *he entered the TPwiki chat and spammed.... *And we can safely say that that ain't a roleplay account... *Guys? *5:33Superplankofdeathobviosly not a roleplaying account *5:34OderyusFatal? *5:34Fatal Diseaseremember *don't plot against GF1 *5:34Oderyusyeah yeah... *5:34Fatal DiseaseSo any discussions about GF1 *drop *5:35OderyusBut the evidence is flawless! *ok ok... *I'll stop... *5:35Superplankofdeathjust focus on getting unbanned for now *5:35Oderyusok *Fatal *Can you tell me something? *5:36Fatal Diseaseshoot *5:36OderyusWhen did ALL of the admins agree on my block? *and did they? *5:37Fatal Diseasethe block happened in the chat *with me, SOMEGUY, and GF1 *5:37OderyusSo... *5:38Fatal DiseaseNot all the admins agreed upon it *5:38OderyusNot all the admins agreed on it? *And lemme guess... *GF1 started this whole mess... *5:38Fatal DiseaseBut then LOLSKELLY saw what happened, and then he blocked you. *Naw, SOMEGUY *5:38OderyusAnd you didn't even bother to talk to me... *skelly entered that chat that day? *5:38Fatal DiseaseNo *he saw what happened, and just banned you from the chat *5:39OderyusWhat did he see?! *I don't have much time Fatal... *Just explain it to me... *5:40Fatal Disease21:04, September 20, 2013 SOMEGUY123 (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Oderyus (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 month (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Abuse of mod powers, Blackmail, Poor behavior, needs to improve dramatically, Cross-wiki drama, Bashing fandoms excessively, Admins agreed on block) (unblock | change block) *5:40OderyusHe saw the block? *5:40Fatal Diseaseyup *5:40OderyusWhat did SOMEGUY123 bring up that day? *5:41Fatal Diseasethose screen caps *5:41Oderyusof... *5:41Fatal Diseasewell, here's how it went *SOMEGUY posted the Screencaps of you and him talking *about "LOLSKELETONS would be mad at this" or something *5:41OderyusThe Seddie wiki... *He thought I was blackmailing him... *5:42Fatal DiseaseThen, of course. *5:42OderyusThen I explained what had happened... *5:42Fatal DiseaseSOMEGUY told GF1 about this *and GF1 insisted on the ban *and GF1, SOMEGUY123, and I agreed upon it *5:42OderyusHe only showed that one screencap? *5:43Fatal DiseaseNo *all three *5:43Oderyusof... *That pony burger thing? *and what else? *5:43Fatal Diseasethe blackmail *5:44OderyusAnd... *you said all three... * *the "blackmail" *dude, c'mon already! *5:45Fatal Diseaseand one *I cannot find *5:46OderyusWas it about spam? *or something? *5:46Fatal Diseaseyeah *5:46OderyusLook... *5:46Fatal DiseaseI did *5:46OderyusWe all have spammed in that wiki *But when we were told to stop *we did.. *So I didn't break the spam rule.. *5:47Fatal DiseaseI did look that up *5:47OderyusI stopped when told to *5:47Fatal Diseasebut it must've been deleted *5:47Oderyusnow Fatal, quick with your words, because it's very late... *5:47Fatal Diseaseokay *What should I say? *5:48OderyusWait, even if the pony burger thing, was bashing on fandoms, isn't that like a week ban? *5:49Fatal DiseaseI believe that's a month, or so. *a week- a month *5:49OderyusImpossible *Vandalisation is a two week ban. *5:49Fatal DiseaseCorrect. *5:49OderyusMaybe bashing on fandoms EXCESSIVELY is a month ban... *5:49Fatal DiseaseHow many times did you bash on the fandom? *5:50OderyusNone *I just said I liked horse burgers *5:50Fatal Diseasehmm *5:50Oderyusand that ponies would die to make more *'cause they have succulent blood. *I'm being totally serious right now.. *Horse burgers are orgasmic. *5:51Fatal DiseaseI'll make sure Plank tells someone to make a poll *5:51OderyusSOMEGUY123 or Haramonia will *5:51Fatal DiseaseCause, well. You know *whoops *5:51OderyusSomeone we can trust * *they *Now, I'll be off my dear paladins of justice. *And remember *What happens on Seddie wiki *Stays on Seddie wiki... *5:52Fatal DiseaseOkay *take care *5:52OderyusBuh bye *5:52Fatal Diseasebai Category:Chatroom Category:CP Wiki Chatroom Category:2013